Profissão
Profissões * Seu personagem pode adquirir profissões.Em algumas profissões você pode coletar Recursos do ambiente, enquanto outras te permitem fabricar certos Itens. Uma das principais razões para assumir uma profissão é para ganhar Kamas. A Capacidade de Carga do seu personagem também amenta para cada nivel que voce ganha em sua profissão, com um grande bônus no nível 100. = Profissões Disponíveis = Para uma introdução sobre as profissões dentro do jogo, visite o "Job Information Center" em (1,-20) em Astrub. As Profissões REAIS podem ser divididas em dois grupos: Coleta de Materiais Em uma profissão de coleta o jogador colhe um tipo de recurso diretamente do ambiente. Esse item pode ser colhido ou processado pelo coletor em um novo item. Por exemplo, um Fazendeiro colhe trigo e transforma em farinha de Trigo. O foco dessas profissões é produzir ingredientes para as profissões de fabricação.( O Alquimista é o único que pode produzir um item que é diretamente utilizável pelos jogadores, as poções)É uma boa profissão para um jogador novo. :As profissões de coleta são : * Alquimista * Fazendeiro * Lenhador * Mineiro * Pescador * Caçador Fabricação de Itens Em uma profissão de fabricação o jogador cria um item através de uma receita aprendida, que pode ser equipado ou consumido. Na verdade, a maioria dos equipamentos e comidas do jogo são criadas por jogadores. Um fabricante precisa de uma variedade de ingredientes, e isso pode tornar a profissão um pouco custosa. A maioria dos jogadores opta por ter duas pofissões, sendo uma de coleta e uma de fabricação. ( como um lenhador e um Escultor de Arcos). Mas lembre que Sapateiros e Costureiros dependem quase exclusivamente de drops, então essas profissões podem ser menos cara para praticar. : As profissões de fabricação podem ser agrupadas da seguinte forma: :* Produtores de comida: Padeiro, Açougueiro, Peixeiro. :* Produtores de Equipamento: Joalheiro, Sapateiro, Costureiro, Ajudante :* Produtores de Armas: ::* baseadas em madeira (escultores) : Escultor de Arco, Escultor de Bastão, Escultor de Varinha ::* baseadas em minério (ferreiros): Ferreiro de Machado, Ferreiro de Adaga, Ferreiro de Martelo, Ferreiro de Pá, Ferreiro de Espada, Ferreiro de Escudo Especializações(Maging) Quando você atinge o nivel 65 em uma profissão de entalhe ou forja, voce pode aprender uma especialização. Ela vai preeencher um dos dos slots menores perto dos tres slots de profissão em sua janela de personagem. Veja detalhes em Mage. Pseudo-profissões Essas não são profissões reais, mas como seguem certas similaridades foram colocadas aqui: * Basica, simples coleta ee revenda de recursos,q ue qualquer um pode fazer. Não usa slot de profissão. * Criador, coletar (capturar) Dragoturkeys e fabricá-los (domesticar) em Montarias. Não usa slot de profissão. = Mecânicas Gerais = Aprendendo Para aprender uma profissão você deve: * falar com um professor NPC e normalmente passar por algum processo de iniciação * comprar a ferramenta ;Slots de Profissão: Existem três Slots (espaços) para as profissões de coleta/ fabricação e 3 menores para s especializações. Cada profissão que voce recebe ocupa um dos seus espaços. ;Prerrequisitos: Voce não pode adicionar uma nova profissão até suas profissões ou especializações existentes não estiverem no minimo em nível 30. Nivel Máximo da Profissão O Nivel máximo de uma profissão é 100. É possível continuar ganhando experiência, mas nenhum bônus ou receita são recebidos depois do Nivel 100. O Nivel máximo para não-assinantes é 30. Não-assinantes não podem avançar nas profissões depois do nivel 30. Bônus Do Trabalho A cada nível da profissão o personagem ganha um bônus de 5 pods. No nível 100 da profissão, o personagem ganha 1000 pods de bônus adicionais (1500 pods totais). Este bônus não altera o stats da força. Esquecendo Se você quer esquecer uma profissão específica, apenas beba poção de perda de profissão e você esquecerá a profissão. Para quem ainda pode subir para Incarnam, basta falar com Gilles Caper no bar. Quando você esquece uma profissão, você perde todo e qualquer bônus de profissão que posssa ter ganho. Por exemplo, se você estava no nível 10, e ganhou 50 espaços de bônus pra carregar, você perderá este bonus quando esquecer a profisão. Se você decidir reaprender a profissão depois, você começará no nivel 1. Receitas de Profissão No Nivel 1 da profissão, as receitas possuem 2 ingredientes. Isso aumenta para o 3 no nivel 10, 4 no nivel 20 e então +1 para cada 20 niveis. Nem toda profissão tem receitas de todos os numeros de ingredientes. Niveis mais altos tambem aumetam a taxa de acerto. Experiência Fabricação dá pontos de experiencia de acordo com o numero e ingredientes usados. itens de 8 slots só podem ser feitos no nivel 100, mas não concedem mais experiencia. Mesmo no caso de falha, voce recebe a experiencia. Nota : The table considers experience lost on level ups. E.g. if you use a 2-slot recipe and need 5 exp for a level up, you will only receive 6 exp instead of 10. The values are exactly what you need to have just enough materials for the actual crafting (since you only use one slot number just in an entire range). Level 30 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn new profession. Category:Todas Category:Profissões